Arrivederci
by Ri-Ryn
Summary: To My Beloved Famiglia: I'm sorry for what I've done, and that I couldn't keep my promise or you all safe. He's too strong; Reborn would know. Mukuro looked pretty cool back then when he did this. I wonder how each of your eyes saw my own performance? *ONE-SHOT*


**Title:** Arrivederci

**Author:** Ri-Ryn

**Genre:** Horror/Tragedy

**Word Count:** 1785

**Rating:** M* (Content suitable for Mature Teens) / +T

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.

**Warnings:** Imagery of violence, depressing thought, gore and blood warning, and mildly placed strong language.

**A/N:** I should be doing homework, but this muse wouldn't leave me alone. I've been reading different "Tsuna goes crazy stories" recently, so here's a one-shot/drabble/story thing for it. As for this, I really wanted to cry right when I was typing it. It is so depressing. I apologize for any mistakes. I kinda', sort of proof read, but not really. Leave me message, my writing was a little different in this, I think. Was the story good, bad?

**Summary:** To My Beloved Famiglia: I'm sorry for what I've done, and that I couldn't keep my promise or you all safe. He's too strong; Reborn would know. Mukuro looked pretty cool back then when he did this. I wonder how each of your eyes saw my own performance?

**Story Art Cover:** The cover was by ~keiyakusha of the website DeviantArt. This artist deserves all the credit for the enchanting cover.

**Song:** "Fight Inside" by: Red (Quite appropriate when all things are considered.)

It started then, the insanity, except it wasn't insanity. No, what he had developed was protection, a wall between him and reality, between him and _them_, because they couldn't understand.

And he himself couldn't understand why they couldn't understand him.

Confusing, isn't it?

But, blame should also be placed properly in this instance. It wasn't that they "couldn't" per say, but that they just _wouldn't_. They refused to believe in him, listen, and keep hold of their faith.

Hypocrites. Cruel, treacherous hypocrites they were.

Reborn understood. Reborn had done the same things, so many much worse that his former tutor, by then advisor, had yet to share. There was no need, and when there was, it wouldn't do any good anymore.

He didn't need an advisor and occasional therapist such as the hitman: _he had __**needed his **__**"family."**_

Tsuna didn't mean to, want to, kill that Mafioso. He didn't have a choice. He _never_ had a choice.

Never.

One bullet was what it took. Only one, because the number one hitman in the world had taught him. Reborn did not miss; thus, his student didn't either.

It was captivating in such ways those tragedies were when they struck…

…and killed millions of people.

He had killed _one_ person who wanted to kill his family, which is unacceptable in 'Tsunayoshi Sawada's' books.

One. So why? It was not massacre, of no true importance. It was justified and he couldn't have been happier that his first kill was **worth** the pain it brought, the responsibility, the guilt, the sadness: the _betrayal_.

It was not worth the betrayal. That was the worst thing they could've done. It made him dangerous, a danger to others and them, specifically.

A danger to his family is unacceptable in 'Tsunayoshi Sawada's' books.

But not to Kyō.

That _thing_ had the honor of naming itself.

Another hypocrite.

It claimed to be Tsuna, yet _its_ name meant misfortune, ill luck, mischance, miscarriage, unlucky.

{-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-}

Harmless whispers that compiled into a snowball-effect more harmful than any weapon.

If only they hadn't turned their backs on him and _refused his very __**existence**__._

Whispers are all that it took.

_**Tsuna, your hands look a tad bit redder today.**_

_**Hey, that lady's blood reminded me of something…**_

_**Those eyes won't see you anymore.**_

_**Keep telling yourself that. I'm going to say it once: your guardians made a "conscious" decision to deny you, to hate you.**_

_**You don't get it, do you?**_

_**I lied, I'll tell you no matter how many times it takes~**_

_**You won't receive forgiveness.**_

_**Forgiveness is for the innocent, the pure, not the tainted.**_

_**I don't mind forgiving you, helping you. I'm not the one who called you tainted or a monster.**_

…_**I remember now. Her blood was like a fire work exploding from her chest or a red fountain with a leak that didn't stop till it ran dry.**_

_**She was pale like **__**Papier**__**-**__**mâché **__**then.**_

_**Isn't that funny?**_

_**I accept you, I forgive you, I will always want you, I will never abandon you, and I love you.**_

_**So let me out?**_

_**I will make it all better.**_

{-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-}

Tsuna let him out and Reborn was greeted by Kyō.

Tsuna learned why Kyō wanted out; it wanted to playfully avenge him.

Tsuna had never hurt his tutor until that fateful encounter.

It wasn't Tsuna, but it was Tsuna's body and fault since he let Kyō have a chance.

[Vongola-X-Decimo]

When Tsuna came to, Reborn had burned clothes and Tsuna could feel superficial bullet wounds through his body. They were from the gun Reborn held to his forehead. The black metal felt warm but was rapidly cooling. The gun pointed to his forehead felt nice.

"Dame-Tsuna, what the hell are you trying to pull with me?" The suit clad man hissed in fury.

Blank brown eyes that had long lost their spark looked up, fear in them. The Mafia Don wasn't scared of the sharpshooter above him. "That's Kyō. He helped me cope and now it isn't working out so well."

Reborn's face twisted in disgust as he pulled the gun away a few inches, still enough he would have first shot if it came down to it. "You've fucked yourself over good with this one. Why didn't you _tell_ me?"

Reborn knew; he knew it was the ignorant and ungrateful bastards scattered throughout the mansion that caused this. Tsuna had handled his first, and only to date, kill exceptionally because it held purpose.

They swiped that purpose away from his student's desperate grasp.

Eyes turned into a half-hearted glare. "Why should I tell _you_ of all people? What would you know? You've killed more people than you or I could care to count. If I'm a stain, you're the entire can of putrid scarlet death. _Don't_ ask me why I should talk to _something_ like you."

Reborn's obsidian gaze hardened into stone as his eye twitched. He would have back handed that boy before sending him to the hospital for his insolence and speaking out of place.

Reborn would've if it wasn't for the silent tears streaming beautifully down this twisted young man's face. Tsuna always sucked, when at breaking his point, at hiding his emotions. It was the one thing Reborn refused to beat into him. Those tears spoke more of his regret at his words and hate for him-self than any verbal cue.

"I can help you," Reborn said softly yet in his gruff manner.

Tsuna performed a simple action; he laughed.

Reborn, the greatest hitman in the world who would give the fallen Lucifer a run for his money, flinched.

"That's funny Reborn; you're not usually one for jokes." Tsuna's cold, brittle amber orbs would freeze any angels' wings off with the self-directed hate and discontent they mirrored at the speaker. "There's no such thing as 'help' for things like me."

{-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-}

_**Kyoya-kun has killed too many people. He has caused massacres.**_

_**Mukuro-kun is the depiction of the word mass murderer.**_

_**Chrome-chan has a few pretty names hanging inside her closet.**_

_**Every time, Hayato-kun said it was for you.**_

_**Takashi-kun told you not to think about it too much.**_

_**Ryohei has boxed to the death before and has never had a single 'training accident.'**_

_**Lambo-kun, he rest just under ten kills. There's only two more before the big check-point: ten.**_

_**Hey, Tsuna,**_

_**I want to see them;**_

_**I want out.**_

"_No._"

Kyō fought like the demon Tsuna considered him-self to be; except, this one was real.

Tsuna and Kyō would end in a stalemate.

_**Yes.**_

[Vongola-X-Decimo]

The lucky rope was stretched as far as he could go. The manor and surrounding grounds were scarred and littered with destruction. All the guardians, Reborn included, were injured severely. Burns, slashes, and punctures decorated the standing bodies, but no one was dead.

Tsuna lay gasping against a tree, his life flames trying to heal his ruined body against his will.

His family didn't miscalculate a single slash, pull one punch, cast any easy illusion, throw any off-course dynamite, give one bullet graze, or lower the voltage.

Tsuna had done all of the above to the best of his abilities while keeping Kyō at bay.

They still didn't get it, only hated him more now for showing his true colors even after Reborn's entire explanation.

They didn't believe and Tsuna was starting to lose ground in his battle.

"Ne, Mukuro-kun, make me a gun, like the one you used ten years ago. The pretty white one." Lips parted into a gentle smile.

The illusionist's lips parted into a snarl before Reborn raised a hand, stopping the oncoming retort. "Do it Mukuro; Chrome put up a transparent shield between us."

The girl's eye widened before doing as told. A white hand gun appeared in their boss's grasp along with a grunt of disapproval from the maker and the onlookers.

Honey doe eyes held a childish spark as he examined the gun. "It gorgeous," he murmured, running a thumb over the intricate engravings.

Tsuna popped open the chamber frowning, "Mukuro-kun, you forgot _a_ bullet, and it would be nice if you could make this black instead of white. Such purity doesn't suit me, right mia famiglia?"

Mukuro frowned as he complied, each element shifted tensely. What was their "boss," their "sky," going to do?

"Perfect." The barrel clicked back into place on the pitch black weapon.

Tsuna glanced up lovingly to his family. "I don't think it will be as cool as our resident illusionist, but it'll do.

Chrome, stay strong and live a good life.

Mukuro, I know you'll take care of her. And, in my eyes, you'll always be innocent and of my beloved family members. Don't forget that.

Ryohei, thank-you for all the years of being a caring big brother. I will treasure our moments.

Kyoya, give some of this world's herbivores a chance, you never know. Not all things small and unimpressive are weak and to be ignored. Aside from that, Dino might be missing your help; he'd be pleased at the assistance of yourself and the Foundation. Maybe it's time to make him your next omnivore instead?

Takashi, without me, why not try baseball again? I'll watch your first match. The sky sees everything under its embrace.

Lambo, be good and grow up like your wonderful sister and brothers, okay?

Hayato, don't tune out the world. There is so much left in life for you, don't let it slip your grasp and go to waste, seize it tightly and never let go.

And Reborn."

The hand raised itself to level the nozzle's position straight to Tsuna's forehead. "You truly are the greatest and deserve to gloat with every bit of confidence to flaunt. I love you as family every much as my friends and guardians."

The finger reached for the trigger slowly. "And I thank-you for allowing me this small act of love to happen Reborn, Mukuro, Chrome, everyone."

To the mists, rain, sun, storm, lightning, cloud, Reborn,

and especially _you_, Kyō.

I have kept my family safe from all threats, myself included.

"Arrivederci."

The gun shot echoed as the former elements watched in horror the death of the sky. Red cluttered with lumps and bone fragments coated the back of the tree and limp body against it. The decimated skull showing through the forehead, hollow of memories and love, taunted them as it presented its empty shell.

A sickening sight all things considered.

Tsuna had the radiant smile of an angel etched onto his face, dead open eyes expressing their warmth even on his carcass, devoid of life and soul.

Tsunayoshi Sawada: omnivore, little Vongola, bossu, extreme Sawada, Jyuudaime, Dame-Tsuna, Tsuna, Tsu-kun, and Sky was smiling at them.

Because he was at peace and they were safe.

_**FIN**_


End file.
